


Skin (Is All I Wanna See You In)

by HappyDamijon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Best Friends, M/M, almost cheating, boys night out, got bored, idk - Freeform, just a bit, lap dance, might do a mini series??, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDamijon/pseuds/HappyDamijon
Summary: Wally narrows his eyes, smiling involuntarily. It’s not so much that he’d like it, but more so that it’s weird. It’s not everyday someone’s best friend, of the same gender especially, offers a lap dance. Also, what would Artemis think? She’d most likely comment how hot it would be. So maybe Wally doesn’t know what the real problem is. The last thing in his mind is that he’ll like it, no matter how admittedly attractive Dick is. Though, the real question is,shouldWally let Dick give him a lap dance?Or:Dick gives Wally a lap dance. That's it.





	Skin (Is All I Wanna See You In)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo I got bored and the world needs more birdflash so ??? here you go I guess
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Rihanna's "Skin". Don't know if it'll make this any better but if u wanna listen to it while reading, be my guest. 
> 
> Other than that, hopefully someone enjoys :)

“Hold on,” Dick says, lifting his head up from the arm of the couch. He turns and looks at Wally straight on for the first time since the movie has started, and he looks as if he’s going to burst out laughing. “Does this mean you’ve never gotten a _lap dance_?” 

Wally huffs, breaking eye contact. He tracks the action scene, his eyes following a car chase. He has no idea what’s going on anymore. “Obviously. I’ve been with Artemis, man. And I don’t think she’d appreciate me just going out and getting lap dances.”

“They aren’t _bad_ ,” Dick says, nudging him, suddenly close. “Look at Bachelor parties. Hell, even bachelorette’s have strippers.”

“I’m just not into that kind of stuff,” Wally insists, pushing a laughing Dick away.

“Come on, we should go sometime,” Dick says, standing up. “Go out, have some fun. I feel like we don’t go anywhere anymore.”

He circles around the couch, then walks away. Wally listens, thinking of a reply. The fridge opens. He focuses on the TV in front of him. In the movie, the main characters seem to be tied up in some warehouse. Wally sighs. “Nah. I’ve got school, Artemis. A lot’s on my plate right now, Dick.” 

Dick comes back with another beer, popping the cap open. 

“So when are you planning on going out? When schools over? When Artemis breaks up with you?” 

Wally chuckles at Dick’s annoyed tone. “Is me getting a lap dance that important to you?” 

When he looks at him, he thinks it’s a win that he’s managed to get Dick flustered for a few seconds. Then the boy composes himself, taking a swing of his drink. 

“ _No_ ,” Dick says, stressing the word. “I just—they’re fun.” It’s silent for a few more seconds, random dialogue coming from the movie, then Dick jumps. “Here, I’ll show you.” 

He leaves again, and Wally turns his head, Dick’s behind already in the hall, toward his and Artemis’ bedroom. “I don’t need to watch some creepy porn video, Dick. Honestly I’m fine.” 

Wally sighs loudly, sitting correctly again. This is probably what he gets for being friends with someone significantly younger than him. Of course Dick’s much more mature than anyone he knows, but there’s that special knowledge and maturity that‘s only achievable through age. Like how unimportant lap dances truly are.

Dick comes back, setting his phone and Wally’s speaker down. Dick looks at him, smirking. Immediately Wally catches on, slumping further into the couch.

“Woah,” Wally says, chuckling nervously. “Dude. You serious?”

Dick grabs the remote, turning the TV off.

Oh. 

“Ah—I don’t think this is what Artemis meant when she said _have fun_ ,” Wally jokes. Dick raises an eyebrow.

“Scared you’ll like it?”

Wally narrows his eyes, smiling involuntarily. It’s not so much that he’d like it, but more so that it’s weird. It’s not everyday someone’s best friend, of the same gender especially, offers a lap dance. Also, what would Artemis think? She’d most likely comment how hot it would be. So maybe Wally doesn’t know what the real problem is. The last thing in his mind is that he’ll like it, no matter how admittedly attractive Dick is. Though, the real question is, _should_ Wally let Dick give him a lap dance?

Wally sighs. “Alrighty then, Boy Wonder. Bring it on.”

Dick beams in response. 

He turns the music on with his phone. The beat starts slow, loud through the speaker. It’s calming, then there’s the low timber of a woman’s voice, soft and rough simultaneously. Dick walks behind the couch. Wally breathes calmly through his nose.

Hands massage his shoulders, fingers digging their way into the muscle. 

“No teasin',” Wally hears the woman sing sultrily, “You waited long enough.”

Wally swallows. The pressure goes down to his chest, hands sliding over his pecs, his nipples; tight along his stomach. Hot breath tickles Wally’s ear as the fingers trail lower, and his thighs tense when Dick feels along them. He tries to calm his breathing, not used to being touched like this. His throat works instinctively, mouth suddenly filled with a surprising amount of saliva.

Dick releases him. 

Wally takes a much needed breath, as subtly as possible. Steps slowly make their way around the couch. Wally’s eyes flick back and forth between the speaker and Dick, uncomfortable. At least, he tells himself that’s how he feels. His hands are clammy, his face heated. He can’t hide the way his chest rises a bit more than usual, but Dick doesn’t look all that concerned, apparently unwilling to look Wally in the eye either.

“So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,” The woman sings, confused; demanding. “Baby strip down for me.”

Dick must have danced to this before. There’s no way he happens to start stripping when the woman asks him to. 

Wally’s mouth goes wet and dry at the same time. He tenses all over at the sight of Dick taking his shirt off, slowly thrusting into the air. He gets closer, and for a moment they make eye contact. Dick’s mouth turns up the slightest bit, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Wally throws his hands over his face, smiling and trying to cover up his laughter. God, he’s not sure he can keep doing this. He’s just getting more and more uncomfortable.

Dick grabs his hands, not too hard but with enough strength to pull his hands away from his face, then sets them down on the couch, a few inches away from his thighs, spread wide. He squeezes them. _Stay there_ , is unsaid. Dick’s hands slide up his arm, back to his chest, pushing in.

Dick’s shirtless. Why is his skin such a perfect tan? Why is he ripped like that? Girl or guy, the man looks damn good. Even straight guys would see that. Well, obviously. Wally see’s it.

Dick leans in closely, his face in the crook of Wally’s neck, hair tickling Wally’s jaw. He breaths calmly. His thighs are being touched again, spread apart, dragging against the sofa, as if they don’t want to be moved. Wally doesn’t stop him. 

The red head nervously laughs again, his eyes momentarily meeting Dick’s. He smiles softly in return, still amused maybe. Then he puts his knee next to Wally’s, getting closer, kneeling onto him. Dick’s still dancing, his body rolling, and his own hand is on his toned abs, forcing Wally to pay attention. His fingers dip into his abs. They indent into his skin, pulling it down, leading toward his crotch.

He grabs Wally’s hand. It’s warm, maybe just the slightest bit clammy. Maybe he’s nervous too. He places it on his skin, replacing his own. Wally burns up, feeling the way the muscles move, sliding against his palm. His hand stays when Dick let’s go, straddling him. Wally leans further into the couch, but his hand, for whatever damn reason, stays where it is. Warm skin. Strong muscle. He wonders if Dick can tell how clammy his fingers are too.

“I can tell ya wanna sh,” the song continues. “And now you want it like....want you to feel it now.”

Dick bends back, exposing his chest. Boobs aren’t there. Not attractive, right? Fuck. He’s doing the lightest amount of grinding on Wally’s thigh, but he’s so sensual. He has his arms up, his hands bent towards his neck, his biceps flexing. He’s moving his body into Wally’s frozen hand, his mouth set on a loose smirk. Wally’s hand involuntarily flexes on Dick’s stomach. He finally remembers to let go.

Dick climbs off, dancing to the music, his back to him. His hands disappear in front of him, but Wally’s chest tightens when he can tell that Dick’s unbuttoning his pants. This kid better not have a damn thong on. There’s a small part in the back of his mind that wonders what Artemis would think if she walked in right now. What would happen? Would she question why Wally is flustered if it’s just a joke? Why he hasn’t stopped Dick yet?

Pants drop to the floor, his buckle clanking. Dick’s bent down perfectly, his ass covered in dark boxers. But Dick’s always had a good ass. Even straight guys have noticed, too. Like Wally. Again.

“Go deep,” she sings. Dick steps out of his pants, now practically naked. He turns around. He gets closer. The familiar prickle of heat hits his gut. His arm hairs raise. Sweat begins to form around the back of his neck, tickling him. Wally understands what these mean. He doesn’t admit it to himself yet. “Don't hold back, you know I like it rough.”

Dick falls onto his knees. He stretches backwards, his hands roaming on his body again. Wally can’t help but watch, transfixed on the sensuality. Or the taboo of it all. Like being unable to look away from a car accident, or someone picking their nose. Dick smoothly snaps back up, his hands back on Wally’s thighs, rubbing up and down. Wally watches, mouth partially open, perhaps stuck on a word. Dick stands, almost rolling onto Wally, his face for a moment right in front of Wally’s crotch before his nose presses into his belly button, close all the way up to his collar bone before he reaches his neck. Wally lifts his head, noticeably winded now. His cocks jumps inside his pants. Dick doesn’t touch him, only breathing wetly, leaving a trail of hot breath up until he reaches Wally’s cheek. Wally closes his eyes, trying to get a grip of himself. This needs to stop.

“All I'm in is just skin. No jeans, take em off, wanna feel your skin,” Wally hears. Dick moves to his ear. He flicks it with his tongue. 

The breath is almost knocked out of him. He takes a sharp intake of breath, turning his head away, hiding his ear. He can feel his face burning, his skin burning, but most of all his hard cock pressed up against his jeans.

Dick snorts but continues. He doesn’t stop. He straddles Wally once again, not close to his crotch yet. Wally should stop him. He needs to stop him.

Dick grinds on his thigh, a little more roughly than last time. He wraps his arms around Wally’s neck, his hands still clammy like before. He can probably feel the sweat forming there, but he doesn’t let it on, his gaze still unwilling to meet Wally’s. Dick gets closer. He rises up, towering over him, chin tilted toward his chin, eyes somewhere on Wally’s shirt. Then Wally feels Dick’s boxer clad crotch on his stomach, sliding down to Wally’s lap. Wally’s cock.

“Okay,” he says, breathless. He grabs Dick’s hips, pausing his movements. He nervously closes and opens his thighs, trying to will his erection down. “Got it. Didn’t realize you were a part time stripper.”

Dick laughs quietly. His arms remain around Wally’s neck, his fingers curling into his hair. He’s close. Warm. Soft.

They shouldn’t be this close.

“How can you tell?” Dick jokes, and he slides lower teasingly. Wally frowns, his grip tightening. He tries not to notice how perfectly Dick’s hips seem to fit in his hands. For a moment, he remembers how flexible Dick is. How Dick is more than likely able to achieve seemingly impossible positions. And for hours, without complaint. 

No. Not the right time to be thinking about this.

“Dick, stop.”

His friends hands stops moving in his hair. Dick stills, eyes widening for only a moment. It’s tense. Wally waits for Dicks next move. He’s smart; smarter than anyone else he knows. Dick has to know why Wally’s asking him to stop.

Dick climbs off of him. He stands awkwardly. There’s only silence for the longest time. Wally feels terrible, because he knows he ruined an innocent joke. He shouldn’t have gotten so wound up. He doesn’t know how, or why he did, but he did, and who knows how Dick will take it. 

Dick laughs.

He scratches the back of his head, trying to play cool. Wally wishes he couldn’t read him so well.

“Honestly,” Dick says, his voice too casual, “I’m not half as good as those others girls. Seriously, you should try it sometime. Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Gotta take a shit. Be right back.”

Footsteps pad toward the bathroom. The door closes. Roughly.

Wally sits, his face heating with embarrassment. He shouldn’t have let Dick go that far. It seems he’s just letting Dick get more and more comfortable with him, and there needs to be a damn line drawn. They aren’t children anymore. They’re going to go too far one day because they were too busy thinking it was some type of joke.

Wally covers eyes, groaning. 

The song continues in the background, a pathetic slap in the face.

“ _You know that I like that_

Come on baby,

All I wanna see you in is just skin

All I wanna see you in is just skin

All I wanna see you in is just skin, just skin

All I wanna see you in

All I wanna see you in is your skin.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp I have a few more scenes like this on my phone so. If any of y'all enjoyed, please comment :)) thanks for reading!!


End file.
